


【DANS LA MAISON】〈V〉Le Feu

by HsinYen



Series: DANS LA MAISON [5]
Category: Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen
Summary: 篇名是火的意思。
Series: DANS LA MAISON [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695751
Kudos: 2





	【DANS LA MAISON】〈V〉Le Feu

或許是今年回暖得快，櫻花開的時間格外早，春假未至後院已是一片爛漫。櫻拉著他栽進溫和的天氣裡，連同雲雀被帶離書房，稠啾著在桌面和書本邊緣間踱步。

「有段時間沒有教你功課了，還好吧？」櫻把雲雀引到木桌中間，以免牠不慎掉落，「就算我回來得晚，有不懂的東西也能問我，別不好意思。」

確實和以前不一樣了，比起和他面對面坐在書房，櫻和那個男人關在房內的時間更長。倒不是櫻對他不管不顧，只是過去幾年向來是她等著他回來，現在卻反了過來，且本屬於他的東西被男人蠶食得半點不剩，若說他心無芥蒂，是騙人的。

隨意轉著筆桿，他又解完一道數學題，「我不是孩子了，能自己解決。」

櫻攔住雲雀往另一端桌緣的去路，「話雖如此，我還是不放心哪。」

對方欲言又止讓人悶得難受，他索性挑明，「是因為大蛇丸吧。」

「一般我是不干涉你和任何人往來的，但對象是大蛇丸，我不能坐視不理。」雲雀振了振翅膀，險些刮傷她的掌心，她仍沒有縮回手，「佐助君，聽我一句勸，大蛇丸不是什麼善類，但你是個好孩子，趁他對你帶來影響前，快遠離他。」

「我從不聽別人的教唆，除非我本就有意為之。」他面無表情地翻頁。

「知道他為什麼離開醫院麼？」櫻闔上他的習題，他只得對上她前所未有嚴肅的眼神，「因為他濫用職權，和高官勾結研發禁藥，用於不人道的實驗、目的，此事礙於涉及者的身份被壓了下來，但在醫界鬧過一段日子。佐助君，我是擔心你被他利用了。」

「只有這種時候才擔心麼？」他以為自己的口氣會很怨憤，但長年的隱忍養成把情緒藏在淡漠下的習慣。

其實不問他也知道，若非他和大蛇丸接近一事，櫻也不會刻意撥出自己快不夠用的時間給他。他不用她操心這點，過去是好處，現在卻是罩門。

下一秒她自責地歎道，「這陣子是我疏忽了，沒能空出時間陪你，抱歉。」

竟不知該回些什麼，他終是悵惘地再強調了一次，「......我不是孩子了。」心底雜亂如麻，一方面為男人強佔去櫻的所有而忌恨，一方面櫻照拂著他的心思又讓他狠不下心責難。

「我知道佐助君無論在哪方面比起同齡人都成熟許多，但你終究是個未成年人，還處在求學階段、沒有經濟基礎，是沒有能力獨立生活的。」她先是認同他，而後指出不足，「有個妥貼的成年人看顧你，我才能完全放心嘛。」

「不是有你麼。」他試圖堵住這個話題，然徒勞無功，櫻終是切入正題，「我之後怕是沒辦法盡到責任，若有個更好的機會，佐助君願意考慮麼？」

如他所料，她提的是轉學的事，說他能得到更完善的指導、和出類拔萃的同儕切磋交流，距離雖遠，也有舒適的宿舍供他安頓下來。他心不在焉聽著，優點被她說了一籮筐，冗長得像她的初戀故事，卻僅是為說服而說服，反倒失了效用。

末了，櫻一如往常補上一句，「當然，這由你決定，我們不會勉強你。」

驀地擠出眉間的褶皺，即便她尊重他的意願，那個男人怎麼會放過掃他出門的機會？櫻三言兩語已洩露自己與丈夫站在同一立場，哪怕出發點是無私為他著想，在他和那男人的分歧上，他無法相信她會義無反顧偏向自己。

再怎麼不甘心也好，他不過是個外人，沒有非得留在這個「家」的理由。

「這麼多年，我對你來說，是什麼？」他鬼使神差般問了句。

「嗯……是我重要的親人吧。」櫻指尖抵著下唇，「就和心理診所的孩子們一樣，只是佐助君已經不用我操心太多了。」

留存多年的針織衫上起了毛球，在日頭下格外顯眼，卻不覺寒磣，比起前幾年挑不出瑕疵、但眼中無光的櫻，現在的她要精神許多。透過花瓣濾過的光線打在她臉上，足下身後是受陽光照拂的青草地，映得她整個人暖洋洋的，他的內心卻連同處在樹蔭下的身子，浸得透涼，「所以你就能到國外去，獨留我在此麼？」

未察覺自己無意間洩漏了什麼，她的神色變化已說明了全部，「……你怎麼知道出國的事？」

如果時間能倒流，他定會當場咬斷自己的舌頭。

不幸中的大幸，那個插座下的攝像頭藏得夠深，沒被翻出來，他藉此看見櫻把零零落落的小東西拋在床上，順道把那男人手裡搜羅的堆作一處，還不甚放心地拿起枕頭掩住。她兩只手臂環住胸口，像是難以接受而脫力地坐在枕頭邊上，垂著頭的背影讓他聯想到生物實驗室裡渾身縮起、弓起背部的刺蝟。

「怎麼會這樣呢？」這是她今天回房後初次開口，帶著防範後得以喘息的鬆懈，壓低的尾音又隱含自責。

「現在知道還不算晚，起碼還沒發生不可挽回的事。」男人的手安撫般搭在櫻肩上。

「都找出來了吧。」她狀似疲憊揉了揉臉，聽男人應了聲後嘆息道，「也是，整個房間都翻遍三次以上了。」他盯著單調的螢幕，其他角度如被封住的鏡面，再倒映不出任何事物。

隨後她被摟入懷中，「他的目標是你，你打算怎麼處置？我們能立刻走上司法程序。」

「如果真這麼做，無疑是葬送這孩子的未來！」櫻抬起下頷，態度是他不曾想過的堅決，「你讓他以後如何在社會上立足？」相較被騷擾的恐懼，她依舊像個母親優先擔憂孩子的前程，儘管被當作偷窺的對象，她也不會把他和一個擁有慾望的男子連結在一起。

「他既能安裝這些，便會察覺這些東西被我們找到了。」男人理性剖析，「你覺得他會坐以待斃？」

櫻搖了搖頭，「還不能百分之百確定是佐助，他能從哪裡弄來這些設備？也許是你的競爭對手……」

「你還要繼續自欺欺人？」男人不大紳士地打斷，一件件細數，「那賞梅便當、絲巾的位置要怎麼解釋？」

她啞口無言。

「櫻，你要認清一件事。」男人微彎下身，「他看待你的目光，也許就和我一樣。」

空氣凝滯了幾分鐘後，櫻輕輕推開丈夫，「老公，先讓我和他談談吧。」

「你一個人？」子夜般的眸子一黯。

其實不只是那傢伙，連他都對櫻的選擇感到訝異。

「說這種事不適合有旁人在，尤其是你，你們一言不合打起來怎麼辦？」她撫上對方彷彿籠著烏雲的眉心，「再說，在我們找到更確鑿的證據或他親口承認前，我們不能直接安一個罪名在他頭上。」

「問題是......」

「老公，你不必擔心。」櫻總能清楚那男人在想些什麼，並溫和地熨平一切不安，「還記得當年我第一次出席宇智波家的宴會嗎？那時你作為繼承人被逼著到處應酬，獨留我面對各個財閥的千金小姐，結果到最後她們不都被我制得服服貼貼。」

「這兩者怎能相比？」

「是呀，佐助的危險性無論如何也比不過那群大家閨秀。」話鋒一轉，她又說回他上頭，「老公，這孩子是在我的陪伴下長大的，我比你更清楚他的秉性，他斷不會做出傷害別人的事。讓我和他談談，了解他背後的動機，才好對症改善不是？」

他愣愣看著螢幕，腦海中閃過從前有過的掙扎，卻沒有影響這彷彿已經註定的結果。他怎麼會變成這樣子呢？他忽然很慶幸櫻背對著攝像頭，因為他無法昧著良心，直視她清亮的碧眼。

男人遲遲沒有表態，櫻半是無奈半是寵溺地笑道，「好啦老公，下個月初不是要出差嘛，你就專心準備公司的事務，家裡的事我能自己處理好。」他聽得出，這笑裡無半分高興。

習慣地吻上妻子的髮心，男人終是表達了應允。

啪地一聲闔上筆電，畫面定格於此，在夜裡如夢魘纏繞不去，他翻來覆去，意識好不容易陷入模糊，櫻的面容又硬生生闖進他眼中。

她眉眼溫柔，拉著他的手走進家門，互相作伴，待在這棟曾為囚籠的房子。

春日裡，他們侷限在這方天地賞花，一併眺望後山遍野新生的青翠，薰風吹響簷下的風鈴時，他和櫻在開窗的書房叼著冰棒解題，攀上陽台的枝枒蓊鬱得要擋住烈陽，等它轉黃凋零，他們堆起落葉烤地瓜吃，櫻笑嘻嘻地剝成兩半與他分食，而後室內暖爐燃起，櫻主動為他蓋上同一條毯子，彼此陷在沙發裡做事，有時還喝著他嫌棄過於甜膩的熱可可。

兩個人在一塊，陪她做飯、聽她叨絮，也許不只有他暫且忘卻了慘痛的過去，她亦然，哪怕是再緩慢的時間，似乎沒那麼難熬了。

本是替對方癒合舊傷的人，他們之間何必再添新傷？是時候收手了。他猛地坐起身，睡意全無，甚至格外清醒地解除了手邊電子用品與攝像頭的連結，了事後他如同顆洩了氣的皮球，呈大字型攤在床上。

當櫻問起，便老實坦白。他暗自下定決心。

總算能放鬆下來，睡去前耳邊卻冷不防竄出那男人說過的嘲諷，「不過是個小鬼。」隨後他被一片空白的黑暗淹過。

恍神了一天，剛聽見放學的鐘聲，他便反射性收拾今日未曾翻閱過的課本。

穿過熙來攘往的人群，他沒注意，撞上群二年級的學長。他們大聲喝住他，隨之將他團團圍住，其中一個塊頭高壯的還用力揪住他的領帶，他從玻璃窗上看到自己無精打采的眼神，以及揮往臉上的拳頭。

痛呼卻率先從那群人中響起，他耳邊一陣嘈雜，持續到周遭的人散去，接著他被隻有力的手臂拉起，「佐助！沒事吧？！」他瞅了眼，是鳴人，旁邊站著幾個學長，全都穿著沾了泥土的棒球服，有些還扛著球棒。對了，這學期鳴人加入了棒球社。

汗水裡的酸味須臾漫了過來，他不禁蹙眉掙開，少根筋的鳴人並不在意，「你這傢伙怎麼變了一個人啊？以前你的拳頭可不是吃素的。」

「與你無關。」他轉身離開。

「喂！」鳴人仍追上來，和他並排走，「佐助，你很奇怪，不會是櫻醬因為大蛇丸的事責罰你吧？抱歉，都是我的錯，如果我不闖禍就不會連累你了，我也是從好色仙人那兒聽說大蛇丸的事才知道他這麼糟糕的......」

「吵死了。」

這是鳴人第二次道歉，早在賞梅隔天，鳴人已將他與大蛇丸的前因後果向櫻交代清楚，也分別和他道過歉。或許是鳴人的澄清讓櫻放下心，緩了月餘才提及此事。

「別這麼冷淡嘛！有什麼我能幫忙的？不然我再跟櫻醬解釋......」

「我說了，與你無關。」他斜眼瞥去，鳴人看著他的眼睛，難得順從地住了口。

方才進門，香味便從廚房散至玄關，櫻笑吟吟探出頭，隨即佈好一桌子菜，坐在她平常的位子上，「老公今天加班，栗原桑有事外出，晚餐就我們單獨吃。喏，這些是看節目學的料理，還沒有人嚐過，你替我試試味道吧。」

接過她遞來的筷子，他把書包擱在一邊坐下，沉默地低頭嚼著飯菜。

「味道如何？」櫻語氣殷切，忽地伸手壓低他的碗，「佐助君，你的領帶怎麼回事？」

差點脫口說出「與你無關」，他想起前一晚櫻的溫言，改口道，「沒事。」

「都被扯鬆了，待會脫下來幫你修補，現在我們先吃飯。」她亦動了動筷子，然沒放入口中，餘光瞟去，她正觀察著自己，一副尋隙開口的樣子。

他吃東西向來不出聲，飯桌上只聽得見時鐘滴滴答答地走，安靜得詭譎。越是緊張的時候，他反而容易飄忽到其他事上——前夜裡那男人聽完櫻的懷疑，沒幾分鐘便翻出了燈罩裡的攝像頭。瓷碗匡噹了聲跌在桌上，他倏地握緊拳頭。

原來那傢伙早就知道了。

反常的舉動立時引起櫻的關注，他緩下衝動的情緒，斂目道，「是我做的。」自首得太過突然，她一時思考當機，遲遲沒有回應。

「這不是你想問的麼？」他有些不耐煩，「那些攝像頭是我安裝的。」

「佐助君，我不是想責怪你。」櫻白皙的掌心安撫般朝向他，「我只是想幫你。」

縱然已知她的決斷，他仍裝作首次聽聞，「幫我？」

「能不能告訴我你真實的想法？」女性獨有的溫柔聲線總能讓人輕易卸下心防，在他聽來反倒因男人前日的挑撥感到刺耳，不禁悶聲道，「那傢伙都說過了吧。」一沈不住氣又洩露出偷聽到的事。

所幸櫻並未察覺，徑直替那男人開脫，「你說老公？他雖待你不算和善，但他不是那種會妄自揣測別人的人，我想聽聽你的想法。」

「不會揣測？」他下意識冷笑，「意思是他說什麼，你就會信什麼。」

「佐助君，我不希望這個談話變成離題的鬧脾氣。」櫻少見地嚴肅起來，讓他想起幾年前的雨夜，她那不容抗拒又充滿能量的懷抱。

「錯的確在我，我道歉。」他自知理虧，口頭上退了一步，卻並不誠服。

「我和你談這些，重點不是在認錯......」

「那你要我說，我把你當作幻想對象，因為嫉妒那個傢伙擁有你，所以監視你們之間的一舉一動？」他指尖緊扣著桌邊，微傾身子，看著困在一汪碧水中的自己，有股道不明的壓迫感。

「佐助君，冷靜點。」櫻鎮定自若，「你只是混淆了感情罷了，這並非嚴重的事。」

如火苗一點一滴積累的怒意頃刻聚成把大火，沿線燃燒直逼理智，他反在唇邊揚起不明所以的笑意，「我混淆了感情？」

櫻用著解題時的清晰口吻，「人們形成連結情感的因素本就不單一，好比你和鳴人，雖然你們是朋友，卻勝似有血緣關係的親兄弟，這是友情和親情結合的表現。」

「你想表達什麼。」

「接下來，你想想鳴人和自來也大叔，他們在外人看來是親子關係，但互動卻像朋友，佐助君，這也應是我們的情況。」她雙手交疊平放在身前，從容得像醫生對病人的診斷，「你的成長過程中缺乏母愛，而我恰好符合你心中母親形象，加上你正值青春期，受到某些事物的啟蒙，又沒什麼異性朋友，才讓你轉移了愛情在我身上，事實是你一時的錯覺。」

「在你眼裡，我就只是個分不清感情的小孩子？」指節用力得泛白，他對此嗤之以鼻，卻像被抽乾了氣力，無法反擊，「我明白了。」起身時他沒站穩，扶著椅子的動作撞到桌角，木筷隨晃動滾落。

「我不是這個意思。」櫻有些著急地跟上，想攙扶他，他不著痕跡避開。

「櫻，我可真是搞不懂你。」他訕笑出聲，「也對，你只在乎那傢伙的事，何曾真正注視過我？」

轉身上樓前，櫻在他身後如是說，「佐助君，這樣是不能解決問題的。相信我，把心裡的感受表達出來，我會陪著你渡過，一切還能像以前一樣......」

「你真的很討人厭。」他止住腳步，木著臉往後看去。

那天對話不歡而散後，他們的關係降至冰點。

儘管櫻嘗試和他搭話，釋出最大的善意，他仍能避則避。他知道這麼做顯得自己沒有擔當，但那道心結橫在中間，無法忽視，亦無從解開。

打從一開始，他便知道櫻不可能屬於自己，和她名字相符的舊姓已換成宇智波，就像那男人霸道地在她身上留下氣息。感覺到對櫻的情愫又是何時？依稀是他發現了她掩藏著的缺口，他心疼她、為她怨憤不平，不明白如此美好的人為何會遭遇這些，憑著滿腔熱血，他以為自己才是能為她帶來幸福的人。

不過是一廂情願罷了。

櫻面對自己的形象，總是柔軟又堅強，像個母親、像個姐姐、像個師長，把他護在懷裡擋住外界的風暴，而她自身的風暴只展現給那男人看，最脆弱的哭泣也好，最甜蜜的笑容也罷，連同她整個人，只屬於那傢伙所有，因為那是櫻承認的，最親密的男人。

他不懂乞憐，亦不在意他人如何看待自己，到底能被他放在眼裡的人沒有幾個。可最令他無法接受的是，自己小心呵護的情感，卻被最珍愛的人踐踏。

初生新綠的地上，怎容得下措手不及的冰封？與其捱近過陽光，不如一輩子蜷縮在陰冷的僻壤，看不見渴望的東西，便不會徒生煩擾，以及連邊角都搆不著的絕望。

胸前還繫著那條被扯壞的領帶，他先把書包丟過矮牆，再身手俐落地翻過去。這些天他藉期末考的名義在鳴人家中留至深夜，說是替鳴人複習，那傢伙粗枝大葉的也沒多想，爽快接受，順帶拉著他打了幾回合電玩，回去時，他會刻意繞到客廳的落地窗外，每回都看見櫻坐在沙發上，不知是等他，抑是同樣晚歸的男人。

今天他往屋裡左右張望，卻未見她的影子，正踟躕著，有道黑影逐漸覆住了庭院燈的光亮，他回頭時，聽對方清冷的嗓音低道，「還指望她等你？」

「你是什麼時候知道的？」他大步向前，帶著敵意質問。

「自然是你露出破綻的時候。」男人不若前幾次動手，運籌帷幄的態度令他無端想起對方在賞梅那日諱深莫測的視線。

「你倒是心寬，竟縱容我多看幾日，如果櫻知道了，她會怎麼想？」他皮笑肉不笑。

「想威脅我，你還不夠格。」冷峻的面容朝他勾了勾唇角，「你以為她現在還會信你麼？」

霎時如醍醐灌頂，他咬牙切齒道，「你設計我！」

男人恢復成靜若止水的模樣，「是你自己蠢，竟用房子裡的東西幹這種事。」

繃緊的肩膀瞬間頹喪下來，但他的腰脊仍挺得直直的。是阿，他既選擇這條不歸路，不論盡頭是什麼，都怨不得旁人，簡直是搬石頭狠狠砸了自己的腳，更讓這男人平白得了落井下石的機會，輸得一敗塗地。

「你們怎麼不進屋？站在這裡聊些什麼？」

熟悉的粉色自男人背後探出來，後者微垂頸子，口氣平和，「我替他辦完轉學手續，和他說一聲。」

「這麼快？二年級便即刻入學？」看樣子她並不知情，卻沒有出言駁斥，與先前的作風大相逕庭。

已經打算放棄他了麼。指甲不甘心地嵌入掌心，刮破了皮肉，他望著櫻，然換成她避而不見。

「外面涼，我們進屋說。」男人高高在上掃了他一眼，才側過身去。

在男人的手放到櫻腰間之前，他蠻橫地從中撞開兩人奔回屋裡，宣洩般甩上大門。他翻出一串網址並迅速開了電腦，再接近窗邊，眼見櫻雙手摀著臉貼在男人肩窩，才安穩坐下。今夜那傢伙是沒空管他了，他冷哼了聲，眼底是無人見過的涼薄。

他打開鳥籠，拿著個不起眼的小瓶子朝裡頭噴了下，再下閘靜置約十幾分鐘。雲雀原本優雅地立在支架上，經噴霧浸染，漸變得躁動起來，比平時更好動地跳上跳下，為避免衝撞鳥籠發出聲響，他趕緊開起小門，卻被出籠的小傢伙的利爪抓出幾道痕跡。

雲雀撲騰著翅膀，在偌大的書桌邊磨蹭，還不時啄著書本，撕碎成紙條插在羽毛里。他悄悄在落地窗開了個縫隙，讓雲雀跌跌撞撞飛到陽台的欄桿上。

接觸到外邊的空氣牠還不安分，飛躍著游走在邊緣，直到失足掉落，又沒有足夠的反應和體力能依靠翅膀救助自己。他全程冷眼旁觀，最後輕輕帶上房門，裝作沒有進過書房的「原樣」。

到大蛇丸處拿這東西時，對方捧著他未拆封的包裹，分明洞悉真相，還故意調侃，「現在的學生真是誇張，老師給學生地址可不是為了寄網購商品呀。」

沒心思回應，他把包裹塞進裝滿書的背包，轉身就走。

「佐助君，聽過泰姬陵不太浪漫的傳說麼？」教人不舒服的聲音談著不著邊際的話題，他不耐煩地瞪過去，卻停在原地，「當年沙賈汗召來建築師，問他是否深愛自己的妻子，他給了肯定的答案，於是沙賈汗下令處死他的妻子，讓建築師同樣體會到喪妻之痛，進而打造出這座絕世的陵寢。可惜沙賈汗在自己的陵寢建好前，就被兒子軟禁了。」

「關我什麼事。」他警覺地眯起眼。

大蛇丸笑得陰柔，像藏著把能剖開他的刀，「別緊張，不過是看著佐助君，忽然想起這個典故而已。」他收回視線，邁開腳步時，耳邊又傳來句，「一路小心，佐助君。」

上午氣象預報顯示傍晚降雨機率大，他盤腿坐在床上，黑眸里裝著窗外密布的烏雲，再轉回螢幕上。櫻剛洗完澡，待頭髮微乾便放下吹風機，在濕潤的發尾抹上男人送的發油，動作卻異常急躁，因熱水而泛起淺粉色的身體只圍著條浴巾，她受不住地站起身，扯開僅存的遮蔽物。

是時候了。他碰了碰口袋，關上房門前眼中是桌角的噴霧瓶子。

許是大雨將至的緣故，走廊的空氣特別悶，面向後院的窗子外是盛放多日的花，不知等雨停後，這幅春意是否能完好如初。感覺背上沁出了汗，往後一摸卻是乾的，他吞了吞口水，推門而入。

櫻側臥在男人睡覺的位置，整張臉埋入枕中，身上套著男性寬大尺寸的襯衫，下擺堪堪遮住她算不上豐滿的臀部。

敞開的衣櫃空了一部分，除卻這件襯衫，其餘被男人帶去了國外。

就算是自慰也須想像那傢伙在身邊麼？他走近床沿，流連在她伸入雙腿間的手指肆意逗弄著私處的眼神晦暗不明，徐徐脫去上衣。他光裸的上身不見絲毫黏膩，而在藥效催化下，櫻白皙無瑕的肌膚上散布著層汗水，就像她沐浴完還未擦乾水珠的樣子。

指節進出的速度愈來愈快，然後她繃緊了身子，待松懈下來，指尖滑出時牽惹著微稠的半透明液體。她看似無力地喘息不已，交疊的腿間卻不住摩蹭，他知道她還沒饜足。

床鋪陷下去的感覺讓櫻稍微清醒，抬頭轉過來前他已拉起她的左腿，不被褲頭束縛的灼熱貼上下方的唇瓣，「這麼快就到了麼？」他在她耳畔吐氣的同時，分身開始來回摩擦。

「佐、佐助？！」連往常的敬語都省了，足見她的驚訝，沒有給她時間弄清狀況，下身不經意蹭過顆小核，她再次弓起背，「不！」他自然不會聽她的，緩慢而規律地磨蹭著那一點，比平時敏感的身體引出她更強烈的快意，她甚至暫時忘了追究他的行為，不由自主擺動腰只迎合，以排遣體內燥熱的浪潮。

分不清是誰加快了速度，她綴著汗的背靠在他逐地滾燙起來的懷裡，依循本能前後搖晃。他左手扶著分身，雖僅止於外卻愈發貼合花縫，熱源隔著堵無形的屏障，蠢蠢欲動。

「嗯──」櫻攤在床上的手驀地抓緊被單，「那、那裡──！」

他的意識異常清明，黑眸緊緊攫住她將再一次攀上頂端的前夕，有力地持續動作著，勾著大腿的手臂向上揉捏她柔軟的乳，並含吮她的耳垂，在她難耐地覆上被二指愛撫的尖端後，他控制著力道在耳上留下痕跡。

微熱的蜜液滴在他的上面，他親了親她繃緊的肩膀，拉開她修長的雙腿，下體生疏地對準準備接納他的地方，伴著稠液滑了進去。

高潮了一次拉回櫻些許意識，半睜的翠眼空白一會，才聚焦到他臉上，他不滿她毫無波瀾的樣子，下身挺動起來，櫻這才看清他是誰，柔順的迎合轉瞬成了掙扎，曾抱過他的手奮力拍打著他，指甲往背上划出幾筆，連同因牴觸而縮合的小穴帶來的緊致，他分辨不出痛覺和快感，只覺一陣酥麻如電流竄上腰椎，身心有一瞬的麻痺，緊接著是解放的舒暢。

全身的重量壓著身下的人兒，羞恥感油然而生，對櫻做這種事，卻做得比那男人糟糕，他懊惱地撐起自己的上半身，卻立時被櫻用勁推開，左臉印上熱辣辣的疼痛。

「你瘋了！你知不知道自己在做什麼？！」襯衫滑落半邊露出顫抖的香肩，她沒注意到，只是揪緊被單掩住裸露的部位。

「我沒瘋。」握住櫻欲逃下床的腳踝往腰間一拉，她隨即狼狽地跌進床鋪，然纖指扣下床邊的相框往他頭上砸來，他眼明手快自她手中奪去，粗魯捲起男人的襯衫將她白藕似的手腕束縛於床頭。

「你放開我！」她臉色煞白，還努力維持在鎮定的邊緣，可身體先替她做出反應，幾滴淚珠被硬生生逼出眼角，「你給我立刻解開！聽見沒有！」

像只待宰的羔羊怯憐憐地癱在屠夫面前，佯裝虎狼的嘶吼只會浪費氣力。他將被單丟至床下，掃視櫻不著寸縷的身軀，老實說，她剛才能並出那種程度的反抗，在他意料之外，可能噴霧的效用不夠，那股催情香氣的確揮發得近乎消失了。

他不想弄疼她，也不要她背負罪惡感，只要她忘了心裡駐紮的那個人、和他一起沈淪在這個過程、對他露出床上獨有的眷戀和風情，所以他弄來這些東西。他討厭櫻把自己視作孩子的心態，更討厭她眼底的不留戀、不信任，甚至是現在出現的恐懼。他掏出口袋里的藥丸，攫住下頷塞入她口中，她反射性偏頭吐出，被他捏住鼻尖、封住嘴唇，藥丸在舌頭霸道的翻攪下融進體內。

從衣櫃里抽出條價值不菲的領帶，重回床上時，躺在地上的相框短暫停留在他眼底，那男人不喜歡拍照，照片是兩張單人照組在一起的，還空著兩個小格子，大概是預留給他們未出世的孩子。他用領帶矇住櫻未隨藥效軟化下來的雙眼，試圖杜絕任何讓她抗拒的因素。

剛補回被他掠去的氧氣，她便能清楚表達完整的句子，「你以為不會有人發現你做了什麼？」櫻的自制力頑強得嚇人，他細細摩娑著她柔嫩的臉頰，卻差點被她咬了一口，「栗原桑人在樓下，事後我也會告訴我丈夫，你以為你能全身而退？」

儘管態度強勢，他指尖所到之處皆激起雞皮疙瘩，一如狂風中抱在枝枒上的花兒，瑟瑟發抖。他吻上她發燙的頸項，低喃，「我可不是一時興起。」栗原今晚是不可能醒來了，他轉向插座下攝像頭的位置，輕蔑地上揚嘴角，然後架起她的雙腿放到肩上。

熱氣吐在她腿間，無形催化了藥效，她的腳趾開始難耐地蜷起，踢騰的力度愈來愈小，連同威脅變成哀求，「只要你放開……不，只要你離開，我保證一切到此為止，我絕對不會告發你，好嗎？」

「我不會讓你推開我。」他輕嚙她的大腿內側，惹來聲抽氣，「況且，現在的你離得開我麼？」

「不、不……」嘴上推拒著，腿卻勾人地纏著他，他托著她的臀部，舌尖描繪著私花的形狀，更進一步探入幽徑。櫻手裡絞著唯一能構著的襯衫，嬌吟不斷，愈發鼓舞他刺激著深淺不一的內壁，在毫無停歇的撫慰下，她隨他的挑逗扭動纖腰，白雪似的乳跟著起伏，於他而言，是幅美不勝收的盛景。

等不及櫻攀上頂點，他已放下她的腿，急不可耐褪下褲子，櫻不滿意他突然抽離，滑膩的腿兒盤住他精實的腰，他順勢送入頂端徬佛快爆炸的熱鐵，並解開在手腕上勒出紅痕的襯衫。

在她身體里的感覺很奇妙，兩個分別的個體真正融合在一起，他能感覺到她溫暖的內裡包覆住自己，被他撐開的同時又渴求般絞了過來，真真切切容納著他。

愈漸急促的抽送引出櫻更為熱情的回應，她不只環住窄腰，白玉般的臂膀亦摟上他的背，「嗚……求你，再快點，求你了……」看似是櫻陷在凌亂的床單里任他擺布，更像她勾引著他的魂魄遙遙領先，他不受控制地埋入散出沐浴乳香氣的椒乳，留存下宛如錯落花瓣的印子，再啣住兀自綻放的挺立於口中研磨，順手一托，兩個人成了面對面抱坐的姿勢。

領帶還覆在她釉綠色的眸子上，配上布著淚和汗水的酡顏、被吻腫了還微張的檀口，別有種禁斷的嫵媚。櫻瞳孔里的情緒會是什麼呢？是交歡的欲求、被滿足的酣暢，或是承受不住卻身不由己的痛苦。

神思飄忽時他被櫻反手一推，轉眼換他處於躺在下方的劣勢，他不甘示弱，腰腹有力向上頂，十指與她相扣，意在鉗制而非支撐她。櫻像騎著頭被刺了一刀的瘋馬，儘管位處優勢也不利於她主導，反而備受顛簸，她沒有要扳回一城的意思，喘息嬌嬌軟軟的，扭著腰與他的交合處更為貼近。

由下而上的角度更具視覺衝擊，沿著看不出曾孕育生命的平坦小腹，上方是蕩漾的渾圓，他驟然想起古代雕刻家偏愛塑造的裸女像，櫻和她們的曲線一樣完美，但再纖細些，觸摸的感受也更柔軟。

在感官上這個姿勢無可挑剔，但對初嘗情慾的新手還是過於刺激，櫻還反覆前後動著，他已再洩了一次。感覺到堅挺消退了，他打算起身，然被櫻搶先一步，她握著離開體內的分身，上下搓弄，緊接著趴在他腿間，輕吻頂端再含入口中，這淫穢的景象看得他近乎紅了眼，反射性按著她的腦袋將下體塞得更深。

恍惚是櫻喝醉的那晚，她也替那男人口交過，這不算他們之間固定的情趣，可櫻的主動讓男人在後半夜分外精力旺盛。他總算體會到那傢伙的快感，這模樣的櫻，的確格外誘人。

抵到喉嚨顯然令她不大舒服，手掌難受地推著他的大腿，他收回壓制櫻後腦杓的手掌，若有所思地看向梳妝台，冷不防抱著她過去，兩人佇立在鏡前，汗水交融。櫻徬佛是顆熟透的桃子，絲絨般的肌膚透著潮紅，一身的汗像剛被清水洗過，他改由後方辟入，扣住她的雙臂，肆意採擷她的甜美。

淚珠不停滾落並匯至尖巧的下巴，他並不喜歡櫻哭泣的容顏，因為她從來是為那男人掉淚，如今輪到他，他非但不心疼，還用著觀賞的心態注視。

「嗯啊──」呻吟聲因後入的方式尤為迷亂，他知道自己進入到不同的深度，而且櫻的身體很喜歡。

櫻輕甩著頭，身子愈發向前傾，不再若有似無摩擦著胸膛，像極了掙脫的前兆。他沒辦法承受櫻離自己而去，她是劈開他黑暗世界的一束光、是他寄託綺麗幻想的美夢，任何抗拒回到他身邊的舉動，他絕對不會允許。他嘖了聲，規律的律動不禁大力起來，並讓她抵著梳妝台，沒有退路可躲。

「嗯──輕點……」她蹙著秀氣的眉尖，「太、太深了！」

他充耳不聞，改以捏住她的腰側，使自己進入得更深。櫻沒了拘束的手扶著鏡子，乳尖也在冰涼的表面來回蹭著，他眼神一黯，提起她一條腿折至桌上，上身進而壓了過去，因重量加重力道跟著變大，櫻夾在鏡面和他中間，掙不脫、逃不開，只能揚著臉嗚咽出聲，他另一手扳過下頦，將她尖細的聲音盡數吞下。

如此一來，櫻就離不開了吧。他著了魔般不斷挺進花心，哪怕對方喘不過氣唇舌依然追逐不放，擁有櫻的感覺太過美好，上身掌握著她，下身也佔據著她，無法淺嘗輒止。他瞥見她被擠壓的胸乳上的紅痕，在男性雄風作祟下，心底是說不出的滿足感。

這回櫻拋下他，獨自先到了。唇齒間牽扯的銀絲隨櫻往後仰而斷開，懷裡是她汗濕的背，他往絲滑的頸側吮吻了幾口，即便稱心，總覺並不完整，玄眸移到被浸濕的領帶，當即替她解開來。

重見光明的眼睛不復清亮，其中是一片渾沌的快樂。他攬過櫻的身子，回到正面相對的姿勢，邊摟緊她邊把昂然的慾望插進甬道，不顧她還顫動的蜜穴繼續搗弄，「櫻，是我讓你舒服了，對吧。」他的牙齒或輕或重磨著她的耳珠。

「嗯、嗯……不要這樣子……」氣若游絲的討饒在她內壁收縮下毫無說服力，他愈發亢奮地蠻橫頂弄，嘴上又如輕風細雨誘哄，「回答我，櫻。」

「人家不知道……啊！」她無助地晃著腦袋，粉發楚楚可憐地黏在她習慣刷上腮紅的位子，他下身再怎麼凶猛，指頭也耐心地替她一根根撥去，只為看清她每一寸臉上的線條。

「櫻，叫我的名字。」他的呼吸頻率逐漸顯得紊亂。

「唔……佐、佐助君。」櫻搭著他的肩，眼裡氤氳一片，他滿意地接收她的回覆，銜住唇瓣溫情輾轉，分開一會讓她換氣，再吻上前，聽她含糊道，「佐助君，你今天好奇怪……」

一下子凝結了滿室春色，他與她額頭相抵，口吻陰冷，「嗯？」

「就、就是……你今天不像……平常的佐助君。」她艱難地湊出句完整的話，如蘭的吐息噴在他臉上，卻引逗不了他，「我是誰？」他話里的溫度又低了一度。

「唔，你是佐助君呀……」櫻漾著信賴的笑伏在他的肩窩，把他大刀闊斧的動作一一承受下來，他幾乎要在這溫柔鄉中迷失方向，她下句話卻比先前的巴掌更教他清醒，「是我宇智波櫻的丈夫……嗯！」

不甚輕柔地扣著她的臉緣，他急於證明些什麼般望入湖水似的瞳仁，那兒曾倒映過他懦弱的模樣，也曾紀錄過他的成長，為他注入歡笑和悲傷，他想從中挖出些別的東西，譬如對他的溫存、對他的愛，然那雙眼透過自己，恍若看往更遙遠的彼方，空洞的等待著什麼，同時滿溢到容不下他物，當然，也沒有他。

眼下沒有他，以後也不會再有了。

他失神地將她的身子摟得咯咯作響，她疼得咬住他的肩，彼此互相折磨直到推上下一個高點，結束了這場注定沒有結果的歡愛。射出稠液後，他腦筋的空白一散去，隨之而來是黑洞般填不滿的空虛，於是他把櫻推到床上，再度沈下身去。

— À Suivre —

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名是火的意思。


End file.
